cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Peach Cookie/LINE
Peach Cookie is a Cookie that was released on December 11, 2015. Skill Enter Bamboo Forest and fights Bamboo Assasins at a given interval. Receive points for fighting Bamboo Assasins, and even more points for continuous attacks. In the Bamboo Forest, 5 Step Jumps are possible due to some kind of mystical energy. (More Destruction Points with upgrades) Strategy When her green bar fills, the background and obstacles will change into a bamboo forest setting, and she will be able to destroy all obstacles by just simply running or jumping into them. She will, however, only get points for destroying bamboo assassins. The bamboo assassins will pop in for her to destroy (the bamboo assassins, even if they look like they could hurt you with their katanas will not actually do so). The more bamboo assassins she destroys during her phase, the more points she will get. It will start at around 250,000 points but will quickly go up from that point. She will be able to jump multiple times during her phase as well. There is no real deep strategy for using her - you can just load her down with Slower Energy Drain treasures so she can run longer and there is no real need to use treasures that provides Magnetic Aura, but it can be helpful. However, if the faster she runs the more obstacles she can knock away during her ability, so giving her Increased Base Speed treasures will be good too. A great combination of the two would be the Brain Freeze Iced Choco Biscuit. She can also jump up to five times during her ability, so she might also be a good Cookie on completing achievements requiring players to jump many times. However, just like Ninja Cookie, it is advised to do this with caution, since she might fall into holes. Her combi with the Panda Dumpling increases XP gain by 20%, so it's a good idea to pair her up with other pets instead that can help her better such as Foxy Bead or Pistachio Firefly as they will sometimes trigger while she is in her bamboo forest phase which will cause her to gain huge amounts of points. Alternatively, you can go for huge endurance runs with the Tea Cup and Coma Inducing Choco Croissants. You can also use her for XP Farming as well with the Panda Dumpling. Just pair her up with either Bright Cookie or Ginger Claus (the latter is better, as he also provides 20% Coin Bonus which helps as the Panda Dumpling also generates Coins and has slightly more Energy over Bright Cookie). Go with treasures that increases XP gain such as Chocolate Hardcover Workbook, Rose Life Ice Cream, Eye-watering Wasabi Balm or Fatal Double Stick Icicle. If you want, you can even use treasures that gives both XP and Coin Bonus such as Melt-in-your-mouth Cinnamon Rope and Stoic Piece of the Moon. Description Peach Cookie is a master of martial arts from far, far away. She picked two of the juiciest peaches in a sunny valley and wears them in a traditional "ox horns" hairstyle. Don't be fooled by her cute smile–-she can crush your bones! She is brimming with confidence and ready to fight any obstacles standing in her way. The Bamboo Forest is hardly a challenge to her. You can always tell where she's been, for she leaves behind a sweet, peachy scent... and a few fallen enemies. Gulp! Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages * I can win with my eyes closed. * Ha! Is this all you've got? * Hi-Ya! * Yawn~Is that all you've got? * You? Against me? Ha! * This is nothing. Hehe * Pandas and dumplings are my favorite! * Watahhh!! * Hit! Jump! Slash! Win. Trivia *In the Kakao version, she was released as a pair along with General Jujube Cookie. In the LINE version, however, she was released alone. This release schedule is very similar to what happened to all the Cookie releases from Carol Cookie to Cocoa Cookie as they were all released within 2 weeks of each other than one month, as she was released just 2 weeks after General Jujube Cookie. *Peach Cookie finally breaks the streak of Cookies with an alternative playstyle with the Jump/Slide buttons. The first was Orange Cookie and the last was General Jujube Cookie. *She is the fifth ''Cookie in a row that only has one combi in the entire game. The first was Orange Cookie. *She is the second Cookie in the game thus far that can naturally jump more than twice without requiring to land. The first was Ninja Cookie. She can only jump multiple times during her ability, however. *On the rankings screen and the Original Combination feature if you save a combi with her as the lead she has an alternate pose. She is the first Cookie to do this. *Under the effects of a Blast and/or Giant jelly, she will look like she gains points from knocking away obstacles, but she will not actually do so. Only the bamboo assassins that shows up during her ability will give her points. *If she gets dragged into Bonus Time during her ability and by the time it finishes, there will be a lot of bamboo assassins ready for her when she lands. *If she runs out of Energy during her ability, she will continue regardless. However, when it expires she will immediately faint. *She was introduced without a newsletter regarding her Package Deal. *Her design was probably inspired from Nezha (哪吒), a Chinese god from Chinese lore. *The weapon she wields is a bo staff. She calls it her "Peachy Bo-Staff", though, according to her ability name. *She is the third Cookie to change the background music while running, after Rockstar Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie, albeit temporarily. **She is the fourth Cookie to have his or her signature background music while his or her Skill is in use, the first three being the aforementioned Cookies as well as Adventurer Cookie. *The in-game skill description misspells "assassin" as "assasin". *She seems to be able to close either eye with no effort. On the Cookie select screen and her newsletter, she has her left eye closed. In the Original Combi as a relay and the rankings screen as the main Cookie, she has her right eye closed. She does, however, run with both eyes open. **She is also the only Cookie thus far that permanently has one eye closed, but one could argue that Pirate Cookie is the first since he wears an eyepatch and she runs with both eyes open which does not count. *During her ability, she gains '''mini magnetic aura '''and '''5-step jump'. *Peach Cookie has the most trivia out of all Cookies in the game thus far - there are 17 bits of trivia about her (not including this one). Gallery Peach Cookie alternate.png|Peach Cookie's alternate pose as seen in the rankings screen. 12102015-Peach-Cookie.png|Peach Cookie's newsletter. Ch56.png|Peach Cookie's sprite sheet. Peach-Cookie-Package-Deals.PNG|Peach Cookie's package deals. Audio Gallery During her ability ko:복숭아맛 쿠키 Category:S-grade cookies